Ikaros Much
Ikaros Much is a giant squid fishman and an officer of the New Fishman Pirates, serving under his captain Hordy Jones. Appearance As a giant squid fishman, Much is extremely tall, towering over every other member of his crew, and possesses eight arms. Each pair of arms seems to have a corresponding pair of pectorals, as eight of them are visible on Much's chest. He has a long beard complete with a mustache, and a bulbous nose. On both his topmost forearms and on his belly he bears swirl-like tattoos, and on his right shoulder is tattooed the New Fishman Pirates' Jolly Roger. Muhhi wears a round helmet with goggles, with a dark stripe on top of it, and a large loop earring on each ear. He's bare-chested, but has a pair of suspenders-like belts reaching down from both of his shoulders to his waist. These are attached to a pair of rings, supporting some sort of indument. Each of his arms has a bolted wristband and holding a long spear with a tassel right below the head. As a teenager, he didn't have a beard, his lips appeared larger and his eyes rounder, he wore a different, more elaborate round helmet, with a crest on its top and no goggles, paired with a simple vest. He also carried around a single pole-arm, instead of eight. Personality He has a habit of saying "Much" at the end of sentences. Like Hordy Jones and the other officers, he follows Arlong's ideals and despises humans as well as Queen Otohime's ideals. He was shown to be brutal as he used threats to force the Fishman Island citizens to step on the fumi-e of Otohime. Like Hordy, Ikaros doesn't have any care for his comrades as he did not think twice about using his spears on one of them. Abilities and Powers As an officer of the New Fishman Pirates, Much has command over lower-ranking crew members. Being a fishman, he is born ten times stronger than an average human, and double that underwater. However, being an officer, as well as a massive kind of fishman, he may be stronger than that. Weapons He is seen wielding eight spears, one in each hand, but has yet to be shown using them in combat. He may be proficient at using them; even their sheer number, however, might seemingly grant him the upper hand against most enemies. Each of his spears have a cascade-shaped bulge and a tassel beneath the head, making them resemble squids. The tips of the spears are actually dried squids that sucks the water out of anyone they pierce. History Past While the future officers of the New Fishman Pirates were growing up in the Fishman District, they read about Fisher Tiger's exploits at Mariejois. They cheer the Sun Pirates on thinking that their goal was to destroy humans. Fishman Island Arc When Gyro and his crew escaped from the New Fishman Pirates' clutches, Much offered to go after them, but Jones went instead. After Jones left, Muhhi is seen huddled together with the rest of the crew, commenting that they were lucky to get their hands on the Energy Steroids, which they considered to be a valuable treasure. He was later seen when Jones and Vander Decken IX formed their alliance. As Hordy Jones and Vander Decken IX go to the palace, the officers go spread terror at other locations. Much goes to Gyoverly Hills. As the invasion commences, Much is seen forcing the citizens of Fishman Island to step on a fumi-e of Queen Otohime. Trivia * His name comes from ika (イカ、烏賊), the Japanese word for "squid". It is also a reference to the mythological figure Icarus. External Links *Giant squid - Wikipedia article on the type of Fishman Ikaros is. Site Navigation Category:Male Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:Fishmen Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Grand Line Characters